


when Vex isn't home

by Kepler_16b



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Art, Dinosaurs, Fanart, Gen, critmas treat, dumb baby shenanigans, dumb boys doing dumb things, magical mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kepler_16b/pseuds/Kepler_16b
Summary: Maybe they should have been more careful when practicing magic inside, but as long as Burt Reynolds is in control no-one will even know there's a problem.
Relationships: Grog Strongjaw & Vax'ildan, Scanlan Shorthalt & Grog Strongjaw, Scanlan Shorthalt & Vax'ildan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2020





	when Vex isn't home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enemytosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/gifts).



> Critmas 2020 gift 2!!
> 
> Prompts: (this could also include Vax if you wanted) just dumb boys doing dumb boy shit in between quests. The Quadroads bit was peak comedy to give you an idea of what I’m looking for. Bonus points if Vex has to bail them out.

Art of the boys

Link for if Ao3 still won't let me insert images (´;ω;｀) --> [run, grog, run](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ckl763s6weecmi1/crismas%203.png?dl=0)


End file.
